Through and Through
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Bad title is bad.  Tyki decides to take something from Allen.  YAOI, LEMON, NON-CON-TO-CON.  Spoilers for n00bs - I have been with this series since before it came to America, I know a lot more than most of you.


**A/N: **SPOILERS AHEAD! My seme and I were talking about how Tyki Mikk's ability is to Choose. So we turned it perverted, and since my seme has been sick for the past two days, I wrote everything we came up with into this fic to help her feel better. I hope you like it you filthy-minded-whore~! *shot* And the title is just a little pun we came up with...couldn't think of anything better. XD

**WARNING: **CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN TO MALES. Well, actually it is non-con-to-con, which means Allen doesn't want it at first, then gives in and moans like a bitch in heat. : D

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!

Through and Through

Allen sighed in aggravation as he slammed the door to his cheap-ass motel room shut. The walls were paper thin, the toilet was broken, and the bed's headboard was serving as a makeshift desk in the corner. The exorcist sat down on the bed positioned in the center of the room, shrugged off his coat, and kicked off his boots. As soon as he was as comfortable as he was gonna get under the thin sheets with only his boxers on, Allen closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

The silverette turned over onto his stomach, his cursed arm being used as a make-shift pillow as he began to drift off into slumber. That is until a hand lightly trailed down from the base of his neck to his tailbone. With a squeak the exorcist shot up and looked around the dark room frantically. Nothing. He shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him and flopped back down onto the flimsy mattress. His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand trialing down his spine again. He tried to ignore it, hoping to God that he was just imagining things because of his fatigue. However, the hand continue to move down to the cleft of his ass, and the silver-haired teen finally gave up on pretending it wasn't real when the hand went _through _him.

Allen's breath hitched as the hand passed through his body to take hold of his limp member confined in his underwear. He spun around the best he could, staring up into the yellow eyes of Tyki Mikk. "What the Hell are you doing?" He shouted.

The Noah smiled and moved his arm through the teen, stroking his member leisurely. "I'm stealing your _innocence_. Please don't make a lot of noise, I want this to be fun."

Allen proceeded to scream. In an instant he was flipped over, the odd feeling of something moving inside him gone as the gray-skinned male slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh..." With his free hand, Tyki took off his top-hat and set it beside the shaking boy. "Let's see what I can make appear out of my hat, shall we?" He dipped his hand in and withdrew a ball-gag. "Certainly better than a little white rabbit, wouldn't you agree?"

Allen shook his head desperately, completely helpless to his enemy. If he could use his Innocence he'd be out of this mess in an instant, but unfortunately he was reduced to silently begging the Noah of Pleasure to leave without taking his life.

"Now I'm going to put this on you, and you're gonna stay nice and quiet so no one comes barging in, right?" Tyki asked, waving the gag in front of the teen. The exorcist squeezed his eyes shut as the hand covering his mouth lifted. He began to scream and was promptly silenced by the gag being shoved past his lips. The teen struggled as Tyki snapped the damned thing in place. "There now, that wasn't bad, right?"

Allen stared up at the Noah with every once of hatred he could muster. He had to force himself not to fight back as his arms were pulled back and tied to the legs of the bed, his legs stretched out lifelessly. At first he thought Tyki was just going to cause him insurmountable pain, until dark hands began tugging insistently at his boxers. With a squeak he pulled his legs to his chest, his eyes wide with horror and a little bit of confusion.

Tyki shrugged. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way – one of them just takes a few seconds longer." He slid off his coat and folded it neatly onto the headboard in the corner of the room, his button-up shirt soon following. Once his dress pants were off and his own black underwear remained, he crawled on top of the quivering exorcist with a grin. He stopped when his face was inches away from Allen Walker's, the teen's wide, scared eyes sending a tingle up his spine. "Are you going to struggle?"

Allen nodded.

Tyki smirked. "Alright then." He stood off the bed again and slid his underwear down his smooth, dark legs. He quickly pulled the last remaining article of clothing keeping the teen's most private places from his sight. Sliding up the silverette's body, the Noah of Pleasure stared hungrily at the lithe body beneath him before thrusting into the teen's entrance dry.

Allen screamed around the gag, tears forming in his eyes as he felt himself tear open. He looked pleadingly up at Tyki, the yellow eyes staring back at him contentedly. He whimpered and screwed his eyes shut as he felt the Noah pull out inch by painful inch, before sliding back in.

It didn't take long for Tyki to start a fast rhythm, fucking his enemy with reckless abandon, his head thrown back in bliss. After a while, he pulled out and flipped Allen onto his stomach, the teen crying out as his arms crossed over each other and he was entered again. When he heard the exorcist give a choked moan around the gag, he slammed into him faster and harder, groaning at the delicious friction around his cock.

Allen hated himself for moaning, but at the present time he began to not care as jolts of pleasure surged through him, covering up the feel of a hand passing through his torso once again. He hung his head between his arms and saw to his horror, and for some reason excitement, Tyki Mikk's hand sliding out of his stomach to pump his cock. Gray eyes widened as he felt a tingling sensation in his loins, his hair sticking to his sweaty skin as he felt something building up inside him.

Tyki bent forward and kissed the base of the teen's neck, moving to bite the lobe of his ear. He grinned at the exorcist screamed around the gag in his mouth once more, the sound going straight to his dick. "Scream my name, _Fourteenth_." He unfastened the ball-gag and threw it across the room, watching with glossy eyes as the teen stared back at him wantonly.

"_Ty...Tyki!_" He moaned loudly as he felt the hand around his cock and the dick up his ass move faster. "_A-ah! Please, oh God, please!_"

With one final thrust Tyki came, his cum shooting into the teen's body as he bucked against him uncontrollably. The waves of pleasure crashing over him increased as he heard and felt Allen release, the boy's scream tearing through the cheap walls of the motel. Once everything died down, Tyki pulled out, running a hand over Allen's lower back apologetically.

"Is that...all you wanted me for?" Allen asked sleepily.

Tyki smirked as he pulled on his pants and shirt, tossing his coat and Allen's pants over his arm. "I do represent the pleasure of Noah, do I not?"

"Hey...why are you taking my pants...?"

"Trophy."

At that moment, Road Kamelot kicked the door open, Lero on her shoulder, a camera in her hand. "Tyki, are you done with him yet~?" She asked sweetly, walking over to stare at the blushing exorcist.

"Yes Road, now c'mon, time to leave."

The Noah grinned. "This'll just take a moment~" She held up the camera and kicked Allen so he turned over, his naked body revealed to her at last. Once she took the picture she wanted, she pecked him on the cheek and practically skipped out of the motel room.

The Millennium Earl sat before the fireplace, twiddling his thumbs as he thought of happier times.

"We're home~!" Road called. She ran up to the Earl and jumped into his lap.

"Oh hello Road~ Did you get what you wanted~?"

"Mm-hm!" She swung her legs back and forth over the armrest of the chair, smiling up at Tyki as he walked into the room.

The Earl turned his attention to him. "I'm glad you finally got rid of that pent-up frustration, but couldn't you have killed him while you were at it~?"

Tyki shrugged. "Not the best time. Besides, I damaged his pride and stole his innocence. I even brought back a souvenir." He held up the black leather pants.

The Earl sighed.


End file.
